Catch me if you Can
by HelloHooray
Summary: Now I ain't about to make this easier on you...F/R multi-chapter. Title & summary- Catch me if you can  Burnham
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own GLEE or its characters though I wish I did.

**Author's Note: **Hello, hello, hello! Here I am with a new story! The X-mas ep && Special Education left me SO angry so I decided to write an angsty story to ease me out.

**BACKGROUND INFO (READ): **Rachel begged for Finn's forgiveness and told him she wanted him to be happy and she'd do anything he wanted her to blah blah blah. Finn told her to back off so she did and she kind of disappeared. Now she's dating another character named Jackson (he's the guitar player in the band http:/gleeimages(dot)com/albums/captures/episodes/seasontwo/2x04/074(dot)jpg) and Finn's really pissed off. **NOTE** Finn may seem like a bit of a jerk (okay_ major_ jerk) but its necessary.

Okay...done my rant. ENJOY!

* * *

The moment he sees them, he sees red. He freezes mid-step in the middle of the buzzing hallway and gapes as the walk together hand-in-hand. Her smile is small and shy and his is bright and excited. His first instinct is to stomp over and punch that nerd in the face, sweep her off her feet and just run away with her. But instead, he watches them disappear down the hall, his jaw on the floor.

What the hell is going on? Just last week she was groveling and sobbing and begging for his forgiveness. Just last week she told him she loved him more than anything in the universe and cared about his happiness more than hers. Just last week she had backed away devastated when he told her to get lost and she had said that she'd give him space and would always love him.

Had she given up?

He wanted to pull a Sue Sylvester and beat up everybody who got in his way as he glares at where they just were. Who was that doofus anyway? He looks familiar...argyle sweater vest, stupid Bieber/bowl haircut and and cheesy smile. He's a nerd, anyway. He's probably from the band. But what the hell was he doing holding hands with _his_ Rachel Berry?

He resists the urge to stamp his foot and throw a fit as he trudges over to his locker with a growl. Last week had been rough but she promised she'd keep fighting for him. Rachel got punched in the face after a confrontation with Santana, resulting in a black eye and he _may_ _have_ snickered (or scoffed) when she walked into the choir room with a shiner. Later that same day, she walked in on him and Santana making out and they _kind of_ didn't have shirts on and she had _kind of_ ran out crying. Kurt had stared at him with so much disappointment it made him feel sick and shook his head sadly before following Rachel out the door. He ended up telling Santana he didn't feel well and made her walk home. Kurt had spoken to him since.

After that incident, Rachel stopped being herself. She rarely showed up for Glee and when she did she was late. She didn't talk to anyone at school except Artie who was always really nice to her. She never ate in the cafeteria. She didn't smile at all. So he _kind of_ tried to make her jealous by being touchy-feely with Santana when she was around but she didn't formulate any kind of response. She'd only duck her head and walk off, not bothering to retaliate to Santana's vicious comments.

And now, all of a sudden after a week of being blank, she's smiling and holding hands with some nerd. How is that fair? She said she wouldn't be able to move on. She said she'd love him no matter what. He only wanted _time_...not for her to run off with some geek!

Deciding it was time to confront her and his stepbrother, who was probably plotting this whole thing, he strides off to class angrily.

She was _not_ moving on.

* * *

**AN#2: **Sorry...super short and not great. Prepare for an angsty ride, people!

Review...no haters!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own GLEE or its characters though I wish I did.

**Author's Note: **Don't get used to double-updates ;). Hope you enjoy!

* * *

He enters the choir room with Santana in tow, scanning the group to see she hasn't arrived. Santana rants about something stupid and he doesn't even bother to feign interest, too pissed to try when he sees that nerdy-guitar-guy isn't there either. He traipses to his seat as Santana huffs and yells at him for not paying attention before stomping to her seat beside him, turning her body away to gab with Brittany. He doesn't care. He hates her anyway.

Crossing his arms and sighing, he's shocked to see her skipping in -early for the first time in _forever_- with Simple Jack. He flares his nostrils and glowers at the goofy smile on the guy's face as she leads him into the room. She doesn't acknowledge anyone, walking over with him to a seat by his guitar.

And then he sees it.

He sees her soft, secret smile that she's only given him directed at that doofus as he slings his guitar over his shoulder and leans down to kiss her cheek. His heart plummets into his stomach but he quickly gains his composure, anger bubbling in his chest. That was _his_ smile. Not Simple Jack's. Why was she forgetting about him? She was supposed to be fighting for him...like she promised she would. Why was she downgrading to that pathetic loser?

Bowl cut sends her a smile before going over to the rest of the band. He can't read the expression on her face but he knows she doesn't feel as much as that guy feels for her. Instead of being impassive and quiet, she turns to Kurt who's seated beside her and greets him with a grin. He stealthily leans over to eavesdrop, not caring if it's wrong.

"So...how was your date?" Kurt asks eagerly. "Tell me everything."

"It was...nice" she answers gently.

"Oh, c'mon" he presses, nudging her. "Give me details."

"He's a really great guy" she says genuinely. "He's smart and witty. It was just...really normal...which is new for me. He took me to Breadstix and we just talked about everything. He was honest right off the bat and told me that he liked me a lot. And he understands my...situation. He gets that I am struggling with a lot of stuff and he accepts it which is really nice."

Kurt smiles. "That's so cute" he murmurs. "Do you like him?"

He shifts, straining to hear. "Yah" she replies softly. "I like him...but I'm taking it slow."

He feels his heart crack at her words. The anger in his chest roars uncontrollably as she grinds his teeth, glaring in the direction of Simple Jack.

"Just keep going with this" Kurt advises and he wants to punch his stepbrother in the face at the moment. "He seems really into you. Did you guys kiss?"

He not-so-stealthily leans closer to hear, the tight, blazing anger in his chest snarling. "Yah" she responds quietly, a smile evident in her glorious voice. "It was short and sweet. He respects my wishes."

His jaw is on the verge of snapping from how hard he's clenching it. He stares seethingly at nerdy-McGee, catching the boy's eye. Bowl cut sends him a timid, wary smile and he glares daggers at him, silently threatening him. The nerd seems to understand because he quickly turns away, fright evient.

"I'm glad" Kurt says. "He seems like a great guy...I hope you can fully move on. You deserve better, Rachel. You deserve to be happy."

The vicious fire of searing anger tampers at the words so softly spoken: "Not really" she says quietly.

He wants to yell at her for playing the sympathy card but Mr. Schue walks in before he can, beginning rehearsal. He sighs loudly, and in a pathetic attempt of gaining her attention, he puts his arm around Santana's shoulders and looks back at her. She glances at him and holds his gaze, her eyes sad otherwise blank before turning to face the front of the room as if to say: _I'm not playing that game._

He feels sick.

* * *

**AN#2: **Another super short chapter...will get longer and better. I PROMISE!

Nice reviews=love


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own GLEE or its characters though I wish I did.

**Author's Note: **I was going to spread the updating out and make the suspense UNBEARABLE but I couldn't do it...so triple update it is. Don't get used to it. I want to get this done before X-mas holidays end so hopefully my updates will be consistent and awesome. ENJOY!

* * *

He hangs back after rehearsal, waiting for everyone to leave so he can assess his competition further. He told Santana to leave with Brittany so the only people left were Rachel, Kurt, Bowl cut and two other guys from the band. When they take off, Kurt pulls on Rachel's hand, rather loudly saying that they'd be waiting in the parking lot. Bowl cut nods and reaches over to peck her cheek, adding fuel to the raging fire of anger that's been burning in his chest the entire rehearsal.

Once Kurt and Rachel leave, he feels the tension in the air get thicker. He wacthes in astonishment as Bowl cut takes his time packing up his things, oblivious to his lividness. The silence is deafening as he comtemplates the best way to scare this doofus shitless...

"Good job in practice today" he hears the nerd say idly. He whips his head to look at the boy. "We haven't been properly introduced. I'm Jackson." He extends his hand out to Finn with a friendly smile. "It's nice to finally meet you."

He stares at _Jackson _(what kind of stupid name is that?) incredulously, ignoring his outstretched hand. Jackson lowers his hand slowly and warily, mumbling an "okay", avoiding his steely glare. He nervously runs a hand through his hair and backs away. "Umm...I guess I'll see you around, Finn" he says hastily.

Before the wimp can escape, he snaps. "Who do you think you are?" he asks condemningly.

Jackson freezes and anxiously meets his glare. "Uh...Jackson Brown?"

He sneers, striding closer to the trembling boy. He towers over him by a good 6 or 7 inches. "I'll tell you what you are" he growls. "You're a pathetic loser who isn't stealing away _my _territory."

"Ex-excuse me?" the boy stutters, eyes wide with fear.

"Rachel is _mine_" he rumbles, getting up in his personal space. "She's still in love with me. She doesn't like you. When I tell her to jump, she says 'how high?'...the moment I smile at her or wink, she'll be crawling back in a heartbeat. Don't get too comfortable, _Jackson. _She wants me, bad."

Instead of cowering further, Jackson sighs ans straightens up. "I know she still loves you" he says quietly. "I'm not stupid. My GPA is 4.0. But I also know that she deserves to be happy because she's a great girl who deserves to be loved. I hope she can move on from you because well...you weren't that great to her."

He grabs the wimp by the collar as the fire in his chest roars ferociously. "How would you know, freak?" he asks in a snarl.

"I saw the way you treated her up close" Jackson exclaims, frightened. "I saw how you took her for granted. I saw how you pointed out her flaws. I saw how you didn't stand up for her. And frankly she deserves better!"

He shoves the nerd as hard as he can and he flies back into the wall. "Shut up, spaz" he orders venomously. He's shocked at his own malevolence. "You don't know what you're talking about."

The shaken boy rubs his shoulder, wincing. "Yah...I kind of do" he murmurs. "I also saw how she loved you unconditionally. I saw how you loved her but hid it. I saw it all, Finn. I just want to help her...that's all. I want her to feel special and loved and appreciated. She's been through so much crap and has been abused so much and it's horrible. I'm trying to pick her up and dust her off after you so rudely abandoned her. I want to show her how she can break free from this."

He wants to kick the shit out of Jackson but before he can, the wimp's gone.

He settles for kicking the chair next to him.

* * *

**AN#2: **Short...not so good...slow to the good parts...I know! But it's getting there...I'm just testing the waters. Not great at suspense and OOHS but...y'know.

Nice reviews=love. THIS IS MY LAST UPDATE OF THE NIGHT! I don't think I'll be able to update tomorrow but who knows? Not me :) Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own GLEE or its characters though I wish I did.

**Author's Note: **Look at me with my consistent updates...so proud! Thanks to all readers, reviewers and alert-ers :) Greatly appreciated. I sat down at my new mac and typed out this and another chapter which I don't know if I'll post tonight...hmmm...there may be a triple update on the horizon :) Anyways ENJOY!

* * *

He sits in the chair by his step brother's vanity, twirling a hair roller he found on it absently in his hands as he stares expectantly at the door. He feels strange and stalker-ish doing this but he can't help it...he _needs_ answers.

After Jackson had scampered out of the choir room, he was fuming. The incident had ignited a brand new spark of anger that sent him kicking a few more chairs and stomping out of the building. Ignoring his usual slow and steady driving pace, he tore down his street, breaking the speed limit.

After calming down slightly, he decided to interrogate his stepbrother. So now he sits in the quiet, dim light of Kurt's room, Jackson's words echoing mockingly in his head as he waits for Kurt to arrive. He thinks about Rachel and how unfair it is that she's leaving him behind. He thinks about how wrong it is for Kurt to take sides like that. And most of all, he thinks about that nerd Jackson and how he could kill him without anyone knowing it was him...

The door creaks open as Kurt slinks in, checking his shoulder. He knows that Kurt is wondering where he is and he can't help but leer, spinning in the chair so his back is facing the door. The door clicks shut and he hears Kurt sigh happily, placing his bag down on his bed.

The relief is short-lived when he spins around in the chair, revealing himself. "Hey Kurt" he greets idly, smiling fictitiously.

Kurt jumps with a sharp, startled gasp. "Oh, Finn" he breathes when he realizes it's him. "You scared me."

"Sorry about that" he says, his voice layered in a fake undertone. "So...are you talking to me again yet or what?"

His stepbrother narrows his eyes suspiciously. "Not really" he replies with venom.

He snickers, getting to his feet. "Oh, c'mon Kurt...you can't be pissed forever."

"Yes I can" he argues, crossing his arms stubbornly. "And the only reason you're talking to me is because you want me to give you details on Rachel's new boyfriend."

"So what?" he asks annoyed. "I have a right to know."

"What don't you get about being her ex? Have you heard of _blurring the boundaries?_"

"Shut up, Kurt" he snarls. "It's none of your business."

"And it's none of yours, either."

He huffs in irritation. "You're unbelievable."

"At least I didn't try to intimidate my ex-girlfriend's boyfriend" Kurt snaps. "At least I didn't push him into a wall after claiming you were over her."

"That little weasel" he growls in disbelief. "He told you and Rachel...I'm going to kill that twerp!"

"He's not a twerp" Kurt defends. "And I made him tell me. He looked like he'd just seen a ghost so I asked him what happened. Rachel doesn't know that you're a pathetic, self-centered _lunatic_!"

"She's the one who's playing the game!" he exclaims. "She's leading that nerd on...trying to make me jealous! I'm just trying to help the doofus out!"

"You're such a hypocrite" his stepbrother shouts. "Rachel's trying to let you go. _You _told her to back off. _You _told her you didn't want to be with her anymore. She's doing what _you _wanted her to...she's not playing a game! Don't you see that not everyone is a manipulative, selfish _bastard_ like you and your stupid popular friends?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" he demands. "Rachel's the one who screwed everything up...not me!"

"Oh, shut up and stop being such a fake" Kurt groans. "You know what you did...you should start taking responsibility for it like Rachel did!"

"I did nothing" he retaliates defensively. "I was good to her! She's the selfish one...you've said so yourself! _You_ stop being a hypocrite!"

"I know I was mean to her and I took responsibility for it" he yells furiously. "You, however, continue to believe you're this eminent, superior hottie that should be hailed. Rachel loved you more than anything and you were..._horrible_ to her. You-you...ugh! I'm not even having this discussion! You're a juvenile _prick _who doesn't deserve her!"

Kurt turns to go but he grabs his stepbrother's arm to stop him. "No" he rumbles. "You're going to tell me what the hell's going on!"

"You were a selfish, mean, manipulative jerk to her" Kurt explodes. "You abandoned her. You embarrassed her. You pointed out her flaws and made her feel small. She was _so_ good to you despite all the stupid things you so carelessly did. You took advantage of her _so _many times. She stood by you through all of them. She makes _one _mistake and you call it all off. She begs for your forgiveness and takes responsibility for it and you act like the victim and deny her. News flash! She's not going to stand around and wait forever! Jackson and I are helping her realize that _you're _the one who should be begging for forgiveness...not her! And we're helping her realize that she's better than this!"

Kurt shakes off his hand and strides out of the room, slamming the door behind him. His stepbrother ignores his pathetic calls for him to come back, leaving him alone.

He's even angrier than before because he knows -deep down- that Kurt's right.

* * *

**AN#2: **Ooh drama! Ha ha...anyways review nicely...I may post another chapter or two tonight because I just can't help it :)

Next Chapter: another heated confrontation!

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

THANKS!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own GLEE or its characters though I wish I did.

**Author's Note: **Ta-dah! A double review night! I'm struggling with the next chapter because it's a BIG one! But I've got some awesome ideas...I'll update tomorrow with our HUGE chapter and I'm excited to see how this one will end :) I wanna use the song 'Grenade' by Bruno Mars...I have a funny Rachel idea for that :D Her and her theatrics ;) Anyways enjoy this and REVIEW PLZ!

* * *

Kurt doesn't talk to him for the rest of the night and the morning afterward. He attempts to confront him several times but his stepbrother waves him off dismissively, telling him that he has nothing to say. The seething in his chest doesn't tamper but only fuels as the night passes, allowing him barely three hours of sleep. 'Erase Me' by Kid Cudi and Kanye West is on repeat that night, causing the fury in him to boil further. He feels dead and scary when he wakes up and goes through the motions of getting ready for school, hissing responses to his mom's friendly questions and eventually traipsing out the door not bothering to say goodbye to his mom.

The day had passed by dully, filled with glances of her with Jackson, making his blood boil. In a desperate attempt of making her jealous, he leaned against the locker beside hers with Santana all over him while Rachel exchanged books for her class. Rachel only grimaced slightly, ducking her head and closing her locker before walking off without a glance back.

He sits in class and glowers at the back of Rachel's head later that day, cursing her silently. He purposely taps his foot against the leg of her chair and has the satisfaction of seeing her occasionally sigh, scooting her chair up further. His long legs are no match and he continues the annoying action, leering when she runs a hand through her glossy chestnut locks wearily. He loves seeing that she's not completely impassive to his repetitive attempts to gain her attention and formulate some sort of reaction from her. He feels juvenile but he doesn't care.

When the bell rings, she bounds out of her chair and escapes from the room hastily. Without deliberating and comprehending his actions, he chases after her. He catches up with her at her locker and without a greeting he asks: "So who is he?"

She looks up at him shocked but quickly averts her gaze to her books. "Oh...hi, Finn."

He ignores the way his heart flutters when she says his name, maintaining his contradicting mask. "Who is he?"

"Who's who?" she asks gently, her voice a monotone.

"Your _boy toy_" he answers mockingly. "The doofus with the bowl cut. Who is he?"

She glowers at him for a brief moment, making his heart pound unevenly. She's so beautiful and he loves her too much. She turns back to her locker. "He's Jackson" she murmurs.

He scoffs. "I knew that, Rachel."

"Well, you asked" she reasons idly, closing her locker softly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get to class."

She begins to walk but he catches her arm and despite her protests, pulls her into the empty choir room. With unnecessary force, he releases her and she bumps the wall. He forms a human cage, putting his hands on the wall behind her, hands on either side of her face and leans into her personal space. "What are you doing?" she demands angrily, her sweet breath fanning across his face and her angelic voice hitching from their proximity.

"I know what you're trying to do" he growls lowly.

"What are you talking about, Finn?" she questions, her voice shaky and quiet.

"I'm talking about this little game you're playing" he snarls.

"What game? What are you-"

"Damn it, Rachel" he exclaims. She slips out of his cage but he blocks the door. "What you did was stupid...and mean...and selfish." He stalks toward her, scaring himself. "_You_ were stupid and mean and selfish. And what you're doing now is just immature."

"What the _hell_ are you talking about?" she asks incredulously, throwing her hands up in exasperation.

"You're trying to make me jealous with that nerd" he says in a rumble.

"Oh, my Gosh" she groans. "I know what I did was wrong, Finn...I get it. I'm doing what you wanted me to do!"

"You said you'd fight for me" he shouts. "You said you'd always love me! So fight for me! Stop being a fake and stop leading that spaz on!"

"Ugh" she screams. "You don't get it at all! I_ like_ him! I'm not that big of a bitch!"

"Oh so you're going to cheat on him with Puck like you did with me?" he challenges smugly, his voice wavering in anger. "Because you liked me, too and you did that."

"How _dare_ you" she bellows. "I loved you! I made a mistake! I apologized and I learned my lesson!"

"Sure you did" he laughs sarcastically. "You didn't love me...you loved yourself."

She gasps, striding up to him. Her hand snaps back and slaps him -_hard_- in the face. He holds his cheek, stunned, and gapes at her. "How dare you accuse me of loving myself more than you" she says venomously. "You're despicable! I loved you more than anything in the universe!"

"Uh-huh" he scoffs. "Apparently you don't love me enough to keep fighting for me!"

"You're a hypocrite" she screams lividly. "I'm done talking to you about this! I-"

Without thinking, he grabs her face and smashes his lips against hers with a new-found passion, creating endless complications.

* * *

**AN#2: **Oooooh cliffie! Ha ha INTENSE! Next chapter will be MENTAL! hahaha

PLEASE REVIEW NICELY! i'm desperate ;)

Thanks and I'll update tomorrow (wow...I need to start creating suspense instead of giving in ;) just kiddin)

LOVE TO ALL!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own GLEE or its characters though I wish I did.

**Author's Note: **Hello, everyone! Thank you to all who read! And here is BIG chapter! Be kind...I had a lot of stuff I wanted Rachel to say and it may be a bit jumbled but it's intense! Tonight may be a HEE-UGE update night...I want to create suspense but I'm too eager! Haha anyway ENJOY!

* * *

The kiss is rough and angry but he doesn't care, opening his mouth and kissing her harder. She hesitates in shock for a moment before responding with just as much passion, moaning into his mouth. He relishes in the dizzying sound, pushing her back toward the piano bench and sitting her down, hovering above her.

He knows this is wrong. But he can't stand it anymore...he _needs _this.

She leans back and allows his tongue access to her warm, delicious mouth, wrapping her slender arms around his neck. He grunts when their tongues meet, sliding his hand up her skirt-clad thigh. He inches his hand up further and deepens the kiss, rejoicing in the feel of her legs wrapping around his waist..

He hears the sharp gasp and whips around to see Jackson standing in the doorway, his eyes wide. Rachel pushes him off and gets to her feet, a desperate call of the boy's name leaving her lips as Jackson disappears, leaving them alone again. She shouts after him again but there is no response.

He murmurs her name in attempt to gain her attention and is shocked when he sees her slowly turn to face him, her eyes flooded with tears and her expression twisted in anger. "_You_" she snarls, her voice wavering. "This is all your fault!"

"Rach-"

"Shut up! Just shut up!" He's stunned to silence, watching in astonishment as Rachel Berry, the strongest person he knows, falls apart in front of him. "Why? Why do you have to keep _screwing_ everything up? You send me mixed signals and play these _stupid _games with me! You knew! You knew I still loved you and you had to go and kiss me when I find a guy who really likes me and is just a genuinely good guy! You ruined everything again because you think I should be obsessed with getting you back after you told me to leave you alone!"

"Rachel, I-"

"No" she explodes. "No! I'm done taking all the blame! You were mean...you were selfish...you manipulated me so many frigging times when you knew I loved you! You took advantage of me and broke my heart too many times to count! When you were with Quinn, you lead me on. You broke up with me to go out with Santana and Brittany. You pointed out all my flaws our entire relationship...calling me a prude, calling me selfish, calling me scary...ugh! You did the bare minimum! I find out you slept with the _bitch _who makes my life a living hell on a daily basis and you don't even _try _to apologize! You let me do all the work in attempt to repair our relationship -as usual- and then tell me she's super hot! You've _never_ told me I'm hot...you _barely_ told me I'm beautiful and on the rare occasion told me you loved me!"

"Hey! I've told you you're hot..."

"No...no you haven't" she growls, her honey-like voice sharp. "I was ready to work that whole thing out. I was planning in my head what I could say to you. Then-then I _saw _the way you looked at her...oh...I saw you check her out and completely ignore me." A sob escapes her lips as she furiously wipes the tears away. "Puck was there when you weren't. Maybe that's why both of your girlfriends cheated on you."

That stings. He feels the sharp clenching pain in his chest but she shakes her head suddenly. "No...that was mean...I'm sorry." He almost smiles at her kindness. "I'm not like Quinn. I did that...that _stupid_ thing with Puck because I felt so insecure and so unappreciated it was crazy. I wasn't myself. You know when you broke up with me to go on a date with Santana and Brittany -that was also organized _before_ you dumped me- because you were in a dark place? You didn't know who to be or what to be because the people who made to what you were betrayed you so you made mistakes..."

It's insane how well she knows him.

"Did you ever consider that maybe _I_ was in a dark place after I found out about Santana, causing my judgement to be severely clouded? I invested_ so_ much of my time in you and then I found out you lied. I didn't know what to believe anymore. I started doubting you and doubting us. I started comparing myself to that-that-that _bitch_ and I knew I'd never be as hot or popular or appealing as her. I couldn't match up to her. I felt ugly and stupid and _so_ insecure and I didn't know what I was doing. Puck _told me_ I was hot. I-I just...screwed up horribly." She closes her eyes and shakes her head again. "But I took responsibility for it. And I apologized _so_ many times. I begged and I was selfless. I wanted _you_ to be happy. And _you _told me to back off. So I did...and now you're being all possessive and wanting me to keep chasing after you like some lost puppy! _You're_ playing games! _You're_ being immature! _You_ screwed this up and it's time for _you_ to take responsibility for it!"

He's never heard Rachel scream like that before. He's never seen her this upset. For some reason it only ignites his defences.

"I don't have to take responsibility for shit!"

"Then you can have a good life with that bitch because I don't care anymore" she shrieks with another sob. "You know...if you're going to doubt someone's affections, doubt your own...because I don't think you ever really loved me."

She turns to go but he catches her arm. "Of course I loved you" he says in a rumble.

"If you ever loved me, you wouldn't have done this to me" she says in a low, shaky voice. "You wouldn't have put me through all of this crap. You used me, mainupated me, humiliated me and abandoned me and I forgave you every single time and you...you...you..." Her chest heaves again. "_I'm so angry at you_. I-I'm done with all of this...just-just-just leave me alone!"

With that, she shakes her arm out of his grasp and sprints out of the room, her sobs echoing as she goes. He watches her go, feeling numb. Frozen like a statue, he stares at the vacant doorway and waits for her to come back, apologizing and smiling gloriously at him so everything can go back to normal.

She never does.

* * *

**AN#2: **PHEW! Instense! haha anways I think I'll update another 2 chapters tonight...who knows maybe more! haha

Next Chapter: an emotional performance!

Review nicely :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own GLEE or its characters though I wish I did.

**Author's Note: **I'm the worst at keeping you guys on the edge of your seats! I have another 2 chapters already typed up and I wanna post them badly! I probably will...I have so many ideas for this story and I go nuts with chapters! Plus my new mac is addictive :) And the reviews and alerts just fuel my update craze! haha but don't expect ANYTHING like this when school gets back...i might just take requests for a new story to finish before the break is over because I want to have material for you guys to read! haha anyways ENJOY!

* * *

He wanders the hall absently, millions of thoughts buzzing in his mind. Her words, so angrily and forlornly spoken echo in his mind as he treads through the empty corridor. He doesn't know what to think or how to act but he feels a new kind of anger...possibly directed at himself.

He's lead unconsciously to the auditorium, wanting to be able to reflect. The auditorium holds so many memories -good and bad- for he and Rachel. _Milestones _she had said brightly, smiling at him angelically. _So many stepping stones for us._

He had only nodded vaguely, mumbling a "cool."

He creaks open the heavy door to see the stage lit, but empty. Blowing out a silent sigh, he gently closes the door and slides into the seat at the very back. He looks at the stage and memories come rushing back, flooding his mind.

First song together.

First sense of belonging.

First kiss.

Passionate duets.

Fun group numbers.

Heartbreaking glances.

Rejection.

He closes his eyes and exhales slowly and shakily. He wants to be so mad at her and be able to say that everything she yelled at him was a lie. But he knows he can't...he can deny it all he wants but some part of his knows it's true.

The sound of the side entrance door opening, snaps him out of his trance as he glimpses at the door, seeing the silhouette of three figures from the bright hallway light. He can tell one is Artie by the wheelchair and it's not long before he discovers who the other two are.

"Come on, darling." The distinct voice of his stepbrother rings out as he gently guides someone onto the stage. "Jackson forgave you and you're still friends. You don't have to be ashamed...he gets you. And my despicable and deplorable stepbrother needs to vamoose from your world. Just get it out!"

"I don't think this will help guys" her glorious voice claims quietly followed by a sniffle. His heart wrenches from her angelic voice flowing around him, sounding broken. "It was a miracle Jackson still talked to me...I feel awful."

"Why?" Artie questions. "Finn kissed you when he knew you still loved him...he was stupid. It's not your fault."

"I kissed him back" she exclaims in a horrified hiss.

"Oh, come on Rachel" Kurt presses in amusement. "It's time to free yourself from these burdens. Sing about it!"

"Performing no longer appeals to me" she says dryly and adamantly. He smiles at how stubborn she is. "_He_ stole it along with my heart."

"At least we know Rachel Berry's still in there _somewhere_" Artie mutters with a chuckle. She glowers at him. "Come on, Rachel...we miss your power ballads! Give him hell again!"

"I refuse to subject myself to more wallowing" she declares, crossing her arms. "I'm so mad I can't see straight and you guys aren't helping."

"Rachel we just want you to move on" Kurt sighs. "We don't want you to end up like that pigeon lady in _Home Alone 2."_

"She ends up saving the day thank you very much" Rachel defends in offence.

He almost laughs. She's too adorable for words.

"Our point being that she's a lonely lady in New York City with pigeons and a little boy as friends" Artie says smirking.

"She's still in NYC" she mumbles.

"Yah but she continues to wallow there after he husband ditched her" Kurt says matter-of-factly. "We don't want that to happen to you. You're better than that Rachel."

"But she's a hero" Rachel says exasperatedly.

"Oh, my Gosh you really need to sing" Artie groans. "Just...pick a song and we'll follow along...don't you _dare _start going off about how that rhymes as an excuse! Just sing! Jackson and the band are backing up, too."

Sure enough, the band emerges from behind the curtains. "You guys set this up" Rachel says horrified. "What next? The Glee Club will come in and we'll all end up happily ever after?"

"No" Artie laughs. "Nothing else...we just care about you Rachel and want to see you happy...that's all."

"Come on" Jackson presses. "All's well...just sing!"

She huffs in irritation, breaking the anticipating silence. "Fine" she groans dramatically. "I'll sing. One song and that's it."

Kurt and Artie cheer as well as the band as she grabs the microphone stand and sets it up. Kurt takes a seat off to the side of the stage as Artie slings his guitar over his shoulder. "What song, Baby Barbara?" Kurt asks with a smug sigh. "Broadway hits?"

"No" she answers, much to everyone's shock. "I'm going newer. Do you guys know 'Burnham'?"

Artie laughs, strumming the strings idly. "I got it...follow my lead, guys."

She smiles slightly at Artie in a seemingly painful manner and guilt clenches at his heart as her expression turns emotional. Artie begins the song and the band all grin at the song selection and recognition as Rachel approaches the mic, looking unsure.

_"You were the first to build me up__  
__You were the first to tear me down__  
__You were the first to teach me that love ain't enough to stick around..."_

He doesn't recognize the song but shifts uncomfortably in his invisible seat, anticipating the worst.

___"Now you're the last thing on my mind__  
__And too freakish past for you this time__  
__I won't look back on some of it will never understand what I provide, provide__  
__But uh, oh, now I got ya pissed off__  
__I walked out before you could run off__  
__Now I ain't about to make this easier on you..._

___"Cause' I never loved nobody__  
__Like I loved you__  
__Was your number one fan (number one fan)__  
__Now catch me if you can (catch me if you can)__  
__For all the time you wasted__  
__For all the love I traded__  
__I did it again__  
__I did it again__  
__You probably still think that I'm your man__  
__Well girl catch me if you can__  
__Catch me if you can..."_

The sound of her perfect, smooth voice flows around him like a river of calm but the words sung hit him roughly. She grips the microphone stand and swings it around, singing with everything she has.

He knows he's responsible. He knows she singing it for him. He knows he's killing her.

He _hates_ it.  
_  
__"I saw a million flashing signs__  
__Telling me to run as fast as I__  
__Could never understand how somebody like you could even sleep at night__  
__But this hurts just like it helped me__  
__This sucks but you don't deserve me__  
__You're tryin to chase me out the door but it's too late..."_

The lyrics are hitting close to home as she watches her intently as she jumps around the stage, her voice passionate and her movements deliberate. He wants to call out to her, stride over and kiss the life out of her but he knows he can't. _  
__  
__"Cause' I never loved nobody__  
__Like I loved you__  
__Was your number one fan (number one fan)__  
__Now catch me if you can (catch me if you can)__  
__For all the time you wasted__  
__For all the love I traded__  
__I did it again__  
__I did it again__  
__You probably still think that I'm your man__  
__Well girl catch me if you can__  
__Catch me if you can...__  
__  
__"This is my affliction__  
__You were my addiction__  
__Now I am such a Fan__  
__Catch me if you can__  
__This is my affliction__  
__You were my addiction__  
__Now I am such a Fan__  
__Girl I'm not a fan..."_

The tears that spring to his eyes surprise him as he swallows the lump in his throat, watching as she prepares for the final chorus, her most emotional performance to date._  
__  
__"Cause' I never loved nobody__  
__Like I loved you__  
__Was your number one fan (number one fan)__  
__Now catch me if you can (catch me if you can)__  
__For all the time you wasted__  
__For all the love I traded__  
__I did it again__  
__I did it again__  
__You probably still think that I'm your man__  
__Well girl catch me if you can__  
__Catch me if you can__  
__Catch me if you can__  
__You probably still think that I'm your man__  
_

_Well girl catch me if you can."_

He releases the breath he's been holding since the performance began as does she. She's frozen to her friends' praise and joy, only offering a forced smile. He can feel her own pain searing in his chest as he blindly stumbles out of the auditorium, unable to take anymore. He can feel their eyes on his as he loudly exits, his chest heaving.

_ What have I done?_

_

* * *

_

**AN#2: **What will Finn do? Is he having -dare I say- an epiphany! haha

Next chapter: wallowing in sorrows and new determination!

REVIEW KINDLY! ANOTHER CHAPTER WILL PROBABLY BE UP TONIGHT AND MAYBE ANOTHER! who knows? I don't ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I don't own GLEE or its characters though I wish I did.

**Author's Note: **Hello yet again! Going to post this one and then another...CAN'T HELP IT. Sorry I dismissed Jackson hastily...this story's going in an awesome direction (well i think so)! Finn is changing...you guys will love him again I promise! I love Finn SO MUCH but he did screw up a lot and the show hasn't really made him suffer the consequences. Again, I LOVE FINN SO MUCH and I really want to show you how he evolves. Anyways ENJOY!

* * *

_"Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else..."_

Click.

__

_"Every time I think of you_

_I always catch my breath_

_And I'm still standing here_

_And you're miles away_

_And I'm wondering why you left_

_And there's a storm that's raging_

_Through my frozen heart tonight..."_

Click.

__

_"Falling a thousand feet per second, you still take me by surprise  
I just know we can't be over, I can see it in your eyes  
Making every kind of silence, takes a lot to realize  
It's worse to finish than to start all over and never let it lie  
And as long as I can feel you holding on  
I won't fall, even if you said I was wrong..."_

He groans loudly, rolling over and burying his face in his pillow as he listens to the melody of the song float around him in the quiet of his room. His tears do not subside as he releases a long, sad sigh, resisting the urge to change the song yet again.

After fleeing the auditorium and speeding home, he cried. He stomped up to his room and collapsed on his bed, letting him just be sad and wallow in his loss. He wailed up his iPod docking station and hit shuffle, laying on his bed and skipping songs. All of them reminded him of Rachel.

It's suffocating him.

He thinks about her. He thinks about how loving and caring and affectionate she was and how he carelessly ignored and took advantage of her. She gave him everything she had: her love, her attention, her body and her soul. He thinks about how all he did was complain about how she wouldn't do the deed with him. He made her feel insecure and unloved. She made him feel important and confident. She was his number one fan (pun). She gave him countless opportunities to prove he could be with her and he failed every time.

The realization hits him abruptly and with force that it makes a brand new batch of tears slide down his cheeks: he lost her. She's moving on. She deserves _so _much better. He had the best thing in the world and he let it go being immature.

He hates himself. He _hates_ himself. _He hates himself_.

"Bad day, huh?"

He whips his head around to see Kurt leaning against the door frame with a smirk. "Oh...hey" he mumbles shame-facedly.

"You know we saw you, right?" Kurt asks in amusement, walking over and perching himself on the chair next to his bed. "You aren't very stealthy."

"Look...I don't really want to talk about this-"

"Just listen" his stepbrother says gently. "She doesn't hate you."

"She should" he grumbles, turning off his iPod. "You all should...I'm an idiot."

"I know" Kurt says lazily. "But she doesn't think you're an idiot. Despite all my attempts and words of wisdom, telling her to move on, she still loves you. Which is unfortunate because you're wasting your time wallowing when you could be winning her back."

"I'm not good enough for her" he says quietly. "She deserves so much better...she deserves the world-no...the universe. I'm not going to hold her back."

Kurt sighs loudly. "This whole 'I'm-not-good-enough' speech is getting _way _old" he says leaning back casually, feigning exhaustion. "I've heard, like, four times today."

He sits up, perplexed. "What do you mean? I just found out I'm a stupid jackass who doesn't deserve her...this whole time I've been denying it."

"I know" his stepbrother repeats nonchalantly.

"You...you mean..." He trails of unsure. Kurt smiles smugly. "You mean Rachel was saying this?"

"Uh-huh" he answers in a blasé tone. His casual facade is annoying the hell out of him. "After you left, she said she had to go home and she looked like she was about to burst into tears. But just so you know, she's not going to chase after you yet. If you want any chance with her again, I suggest you get off your ass, stop hating yourself and start fresh."

"But-"

"Jeez...do I have to do _everything_ around here?" Kurt asks rhetorically. "You guys are better with each other! I'm sick of you moping and being all moody and I'm sick of her limiting herself. Just fix it or you'll deal with my wrath."

He deliberates for a moment before nodding his head. "You're right" he murmurs.

"I always am."

"I've got to fix this-"

"Uh-huh."

"-I've got to show her how much I love her and need her-"

"Yep."

"-I've got to make her feel special-"

"Yup."

"-Because she is _so_ perfect-"

"Umm...sure."

"-And I've been the biggest jackass-"

"Damn straight."

"-And she doesn't deserve this-"

"Amen."

"-And I love her way too much-"

"Uh-huh."

"-To let her slip away-"

"You go, sister."

"-And you need to stop doing that because I'm going to get my girl back."

"Fine."

He gives his stepbrother a big smile, hopping off his beg and grabbing his sweater. "I'll be back later" he says determined. "I'm going to make this right."

"You better" Kurt says with a laugh.

"Thanks, man."

He turns to go when Kurt calls his name. He turns back as his brother gives him a soft smile. "Good luck, Finn."

"Thanks, Kurt."

With that, he departs with new-found courage, setting out to make things right.

After all, he doesn't give up _that _easy.

* * *

**AN#2: **Go, Finn! Change your ways! Haha I love Kurt. Way to knock some sense into him! Song credits were 'She will be Loved' by Maroon 5, 'Missing You' by John Waite and 'Perfect' by hedley (last chapter was obviously Catch me if you Can)...don't own any of the songs but they are all awesome! I wanted to fit all of them in some how so yah.

Next Chapter: a brand new feeling.

REVIEW KINDLY! THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO'S BEEN READING!

BTW I'M TAKING REQUESTS FOR STORIES!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I don't own GLEE or its characters though I wish I did.

**Author's Note: **Last chapter of the night! Song credit is 'Grenade' by Bruno Mars...love that song but don't own it. ENJOY FINN'S EPIPHANY!

* * *

The tree outside Rachel's bedroom and he have never really been friends.

He didn't think it was possible but he's _positive _that tree hates him. He gets burns and slivers and one time he fell (he was only five feet off the ground when it happened but it still hurt). Maybe because he cusses at it any time he climbs up there which luckily hasn't been too often.

Whatever the reason may be, that tree hates him.

Eying it warily as he stands outside her bedroom in the bitter January wind, he sighs and glances up at her window. He sees the dim light and the window open just a crack and smiles. At least she unknowingly cut him some slack.

"Come on" he mutters, hiding his embarrassment. He's trying to negotiate with a _tree._ Love makes you do crazy things. "Please be kind."

Grabbing onto a protuberance in the bark, he hoists himself up and winces at the rough scraping of the bark. _Damn this tree_ he thinks bitterly, grunting as he maneuvers up the tree, searching for crevices or bumps in the wood to place his shaking feet and hands. Luckily, her room isn't too far up and he launches himself onto a thick branch with "oomph", catching his balance before he falls. He steadily crawls forward and tries not to think about how far the ground is as he reaches forward and pushes the window up enough for him to get in. He cusses quietly as the bough rattles, grabbing the window sill and bounding into her room. He lands on her carpet with a quiet thump, hussing from the forming blisters on his hands and his pulsing knee from smacking it on the window.

He hates that tree.

But she's worth it.

Getting to his feet, he dusts himself off and sighs loudly. "Rach?" he murmurs. He sees her curled up on her bed, blankets kicked off with just a shirt and panties on. He supresses a groan at her mile-long, gorgeous legs, realizing she's asleep. The quiet playing of 'Grenade' by Bruno Mars makes him smile slightly...she's too adorable.

The searing slash of guilt that slices at his heart makes it hard to breathe when he sees the dry streaks of tears on her gorgeous face. He toes off his shoes as unzips his hoodie, placing them of the chair by her vanity before going into her bathroom and grabbing a wash cloth. He wets it with warm water and creeps back into her room, gently rolling her over so he can have access to her face. He runs the cloth gently under her eyes tp remove the tracks of tears and kisses her forehead softly before returning it back to the bathroom.

He feel manly and protective doing this. He loves the feeling of being able to take care of her.

Even if she doesn't take him back, he'll _always_ be protective of her.

A shiver rattles through her body so he pulls the covers over her petite frame, smiling when he notices that she's wearing his McKinley Athletic t-shirt. She snuggles deeper into the blankets, instinctively pulling him down onto the matress. He willingly lays down beside her, head resting on the headboard as he gazes down at her. She cuddles into his hip in her sleep and he basks in the glow of her beauty.

When did he ever admire her this way when they were dating? Was he really that blind and self-centered that he ignored her insane beauty?

Yes, he was.

He feels a brand new sense of affection and devotion toward her. He feels himself changing on the spot as he watches her peaceful face snuggle into his hip. She's everything. The world becomes insignificant. It's just her...she's his world. He feels centered and whole now. This is where he belongs: in the warm presence of the love of his life.

He wants to be better. He doesn't want to be popular or liked. As long as she's happy, he doesn't care. He wants to be her everything. He loves her more than it's possible.

It's almost scary how much he feels for her. The intensity of the new realization knocks the wind out of him as he brushes his hand across her perfect face, beaming down at her. She's all that matters.

She stirs slightly in her sleep, mumbling his name incoherently. He caresses her hair again but she says his name again, still unaware of her surroundings.

"Yah, gorgeous?" he whispers, coddling her.

"Finn" she murmurs. "Don't leave me."

"Never" he breathes, pressing a kiss to her hair. "Never again."

She continues to wriggle restlessly, still in a light sleep. He hugs her closer, quietly singing along the the song playing softly in the background.

_"I'd catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya _

_I would go through all this pain_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for ya baby..."_

He doesn't song that last part because he doesn't think it's true and he just wants to get his point across. It seems to work because she relaxes, her chest rising and falling along with her steady breathing as she cuddles closer. He smiles softly, stroking her hair and making himself comfortable.

She's so beautiful. She's too perfect for words.

He drifts off slightly, lost in his thoughts of her and what he wants to say to her, oblivious to her eyelashes fluttering as she wakes.

"Finn?"

* * *

**AN#2: **Ends on a cliffie! Did you like Finn's new POV? I did! He's becoming deep here...and one HELL of an apology is on the horizon! Update(s) tomorrow...BIG MOMENT PEOPLE! Might be the end!

THANKS SO MUCH AND HAVE A GOOD NIGHT!

REVIEW KINDLY AND REMEMBER I'M TAKING REQUESTS!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I don't own GLEE or its characters though I wish I did.

**Author's Note: **Hey world! Here's another chapter and boy is it a big one! It took me a while to write but I like it...a lot. I can't decide if I'll do another chapter tonight or not...I have to get up at an impossible time tomorrow so we'll see. Thanks to all who reviewed! We're nearing the end! Now enjoy this DEEP chapter...hopefully Finn redeems himself for Rachel and you guys :)

* * *

Sleep layers her voice but he knows that this time she's awake. He watches her intently as she scoots up, rubbing her eyes before looking at him, her brown irises adorning disbelief. He stares at her again, marvelling at her beauty again before whispering: "Hey."

"Finn" she repeats, her eyes now guarded. "What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"The window" he replies softly. "A-and I'm here because we really need to talk."

"I don't think that's a good idea" she protests hoarsely. She rolls away from him, hugging the blankets protectively and avoiding eye contact. "I-I think you should leave."

"Rach" he murmurs. She chances a glance at him under thick lashes, her expression heartbroken. "I really need to-"

"What's left to say?" she asks quietly. "You said enough."

"Please" he pleads. "You owe me nothing...but I owe you a lot...and this is one of those things."

She stares at him for a long moment before nodding. "Okay" she breathes.

"Thank you" he says graciously. "Afterwards, you can push me out the window if you want to." The corners of her lips quirk up. He smiles at her, sighing.

"I'm stupid, Rach" he begins with a shrug. "I'm stupid and I'm mean and I'm _so_ selfish. I'm horrible with words and expressing my feelings and no wonder my two girlfriends cheated on me because I'm _so_ stupid-"

"Please don't talk about yourself like that" she interrupts pleadingly. "I hate when you say that stuff about yourself..."

"But it's true" he says regretfully. "I was horrible to you. I was self-centered and needy and I took advantage of your forgiveness and kindness. You did nothing but build me up and encourage me and love me unconditionally...you made me _so _happy. And I wasn't good enough. I made you feel insecure and small. And-and I...I _hate _myself." His voice cracks emotionally. "You have _no_ idea how angry I am for being so horrible. There's no excuse...I was blind and-and..._so frigging selfish_. I didn't realize how much I had until you were gone."

He stares at her blank face, his eyes flooding with unshed tears. "But just now" he continues with a shaky breath. "I had a...a...a...uh...what's the word? Homer Simpson had it in the Simpspn's movie...with the boob lady..."

"An epiphany" she says with a chuckle.

"Right! An epiphany." He smiles at her sadly, the tightening in his throat making it hard to breath. "I was just sitting here looking at you and I-I-I...I changed." He shrugs lightly, his voice strained. "_Everything_ changed. Suddenly, I wasn't just Finn anymore...I was Finchel. I didn't _want_ to be _just_ Finn. Because just Finn was mean and selfish and man...man...manip...uh..."

"Manipulative."

"Yah! Manipulative and just...stupid. I know it sounds weird but I felt my...perspective change." He ponders for a moment, organizing his thoughts. "Kurt made me watch this movie the other day. It was the one with that vampire guy and the Bella person and the guy with the abs...'Twilight saga' or something...'Eclipse'! That was it. But anyways I wasn't really paying attention to much...well I did for the fighting scene which -by the way- wasn't so bad but anyway the guy with the muscles in the rare moment he had a shirt on was with the girl and he said something that just stuck with me for some reason. I get it now. He was talking about...erm...imprinting I think and he said something like: 'When you see her..._everything_ changes. Suddenly it's not _gravity_ keeping you here...it's _her_. You'd do anything..._be_ anything for her'."

Rachel's eyes widen as he pauses, taking a breath. "When I looked at you and I saw that you'd been crying...I felt so much..._stuff_ pile onto me" he murmurs. "_You_ were all that mattered. I didn't care about all the other crap going on right now...it was just you. And it'll _always_ be just you. Don't get me wrong, I loved you before...a lot. But all the crap going on made me realize how deep our love really is.

"I made so many mistakes with you, Rach, because everything else in my life was going wrong and I took it out on you. It's something I wish I could take back _so_ badly. I hurt you and I abandoned you and I kept screwing everything up because I wasn't good enough. But you kept giving me chances and I took advantage of it because you were the only person who didn't make me feel stupid and believed in me. I didn't know how to handle it. Then when you'd slip away, I'd get all caveman on you and make an idiot of myself...Jesse and Jackson being examples. I'm so, so, so sorry for being so horrible to you, Rachel. You don't deserve it...you deserve so much better than what I've given you. I wish I could take it all back...but I know I can't as much as I want to. But maybe that's what will make us better and stronger in the long run. We learn and...mature and get better. We come out stronger."

He reaches for her hand and rejoices when she doesn't pull away. "I know I can't give you much" he says, his chest tight with tears. "I know that you could do so much better. But what I can give you is all my love. I can -and do- love you more than it's possible...more than life. I'll stand by you and stand up for you and be with you every step of the way. I'll make it my mission to be whatever you need. You're _everything_ to me, Rachel. You're my world...my heart...my soul. I want to make you _so_ happy because that's what you deserve." He chokes on a sob, not bothering to be embarrassed. "You deserve to be _so_ happy. And I'm so sorry I didn't make you feel loved or appreciated or secure. But I _promise_ to make you feel that way every second of every day from now on...even if you don't take me back or love me anymore. I'll be anything for you. I'll be your friend, your worst nightmare...anything. As long as you're happy, I'll be anything you want me to be. But no matter what, I'll love you till the bitter end. I wasn't good enough but I want to be...I _will_ be.

"I've never been clear with you about how much I love you and what I love about you. You're absolutely smoking hot, Rach...it's unbelievable. But you're also gorgeous...beyond words. But you're just as beautiful on the inside. You're so smart...you're like a walking dictionary and I love it. You're so talented and driven. But you're also kind and caring and honest. You love whole-heartedly and you're so generous. You're quirks are adorable, too...like when you're really focused; you're eyes get this spark and you wrinkle your nose. And when you get worked up, you talk a lot and use huge words to get your point across when no one can follow what you're saying...it's so awesome. You have no idea how proud I am when you do that. And when you're really, really happy; your smile is soft and then grows big and it's my absolute favourite. I could list stuff I love about you for hours...for days.

"I know stuff's been said and done but I know our love is strong enough to get past this. I don't blame you for being angry at me or wanting to push me out the window but I'll always come back, begging for forgiveness...unless you want me to jump off a cliff then I'll find the highest one. My point is that -past all my rambling- is that I've been...erm...uh...neglecting your needs. I want to make you feel heard and loved and appreciated and so, _so_ happy...so tell me what you want me to be. Whatever you want from me, you've got it. If you want me to leave you alone, I will. If you want me to fight and work hard to make this up to you, I'll do it with a smile...unless you don't want that then I won't. But if I see you're not happy...well then that changes things." He chuckles, squeezing her hands. "Please...I want you to be happy. I don't care about what I want anymore. I'm telling you...I've changed. It's Finchel against the world. I can't promise you that I won't make mistakes -'cause I will- but I can promise you that I'll make up for every one. I love you, Rachel Barbara Berry, more than it's possible and I promise to be whatever you need."

The tears that flow freely down his face do not phase him in any way as he stares at the girl he loves more than words, gauging her reation. She stares back at him, her lips parted and her chocolate eyes wide in surprise. He fights the grin, taking pride in the fact that he made Rachel Berry_ speechless_.

"Oh, Finn..."

Well, he made her speechless for a few seconds.

* * *

**AN#2: **SO DEEP! haha I think Finn found himself! What will Rachel's response be? What will yours be? Who knows! I don't ;)

REVIEW NICELY AND THANKS FOR READING! I'M TAKING REQUESTS!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **

I don't own GLEE or its characters though I wish I did.

**Author's Note: **Last chapter before the epilogue! Super fluffy but that's what this story needs! ENJOY!

* * *

He holds his breath, watching as various emotions flash across her face. He can barely identify them due to how fast they come and go but soon her expression is soft, the glowing, watery smile that lights her face making his heart skip several beats.

"Oh, Finn" she repeats, saying his name in reverence. She shrugs off the covers and crawls closer to him, wrapping her slender arms around his neck and hugging him close.

A wave of warmth washes over him from the sheer happiness he feels from her touch, winding his arms around her and burying his face in her hair. He inhales her scent as a new batch of tears spring to his eyes, rejoicing in the feel of her. "Oh, Rach" he whispers, echoing her, his voice strained and emotional. "I love you...I love you so much...I'm so sorry..."

She shushes him gently, pulling back to look at him. Her eyes are soft and loving -something he hasn't seen in a while- and it instantly takes his breath away. "That was beautiful" she murmurs in awe. "Usually I have so much to say but-but I...oh, Finn."

He laughs, holding her close again. "Thank you" she breathes, pressing kisses to his face. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. I want you to be mine...I want to to stick with me even when I'm insane. I want you to hold my hand and kiss me and tell me you love me. I want to move forward and keep maturing with you. I want to be Finchel forever. I know we will be. I love you, I love you, I love you...oh, Finn. Finn Hudson, I love you more than the world."

He laughs again as she showers his face with kisses. "Then I'm completely, 100% yours, Rach" he says in all honesty. "I hope you can love me even when I'm stupid."

"I'd love you even if you thought the square root of four is rainbows."

"I thought it was..."

She giggles, her delicious peals of laughter washing over him and making him beam. "Oh, I love you" she sighs again.

"I love you way more, baby" he says, kissing her lips once, twice, three times.

She takes his face between her hands and stares at him seriously. "No matter what you do, I'll love you more than it's possible" she declares and he smiles affectionately at her adorable expression. "You're it, Finn. It's you and me...nothing else. I'm forever yours..."

"Faithfully."

She smiles brightly. "Thank you for doing this" she says emotionally. "Thank you. I-I-I know that this is a milestone...a-"

"Stepping stone for us" he finishes. "We're only getting stronger. I love you, Rachel."  
"I love you, Finn."

She kisses him again, firmer and with more passion. He responds with fervor, sliding down so she's laying on top of him. He glides his hand down her bare hamstring and exhales shakily, relishing in the feel of her. "I missed you" she whispers against his lips.

"I missed you" he echoes, rolling over so he's hovering above her. He pushes kisses to her jaw, neck and throat, the tingling waves of happiness making him smile against her. "Oh...I'm so frigging happy."

"Me too" she says softly, gently grazing his scalp with her fingertips. "Can you stay the night?"

He looks up at her, grinning brightly. "Of course...I'll get Kurt to cover for me till I go back to get ready."

She beams, pulling his face back up to hers. "Did I mention that I love you?"

"You're too awesome for words."

She smiles, kissing him again. "I know."

As he lay in the peace of her bedroom, her rhythmic breathing slowing as she cuddles againt his chest, he laughs suddenly. She gazes up at him under thick lashes curiously. "What?" she asks amused.

"Just wait till everyone sees us walking into school together" he says with a laugh.

She joins in, snuggling into his embrace. "After yesterday's display...oh, my Gosh...we'll be the new headline for JewFro's blog."

"I can't wait." With that, he presses a kiss to the top of her head with another whisper of his love for her and allows sleep to overtake him.

_Life is awesome._

____


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I don't own GLEE or its characters though I wish I did.

**Author's Note: **AND THIS IS THE END! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alert-ed or just simply read! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! Please feel free to request a story. I have an idea about Rachel breaking her foot but I'm still looking for inspiration! I'm thinking of doing RACHELUST 2011 for my circles on gleeforum but i dunno...what do YOU think?

Anyways...ENJOY THE END OF CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!

* * *

_"...Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me__  
__Hey Dr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground."_

"Excellent, guys" Mr. Schue exclaims proudly into the microphone. "You nailed it! Take five and then we'll run the choreography again."

They all dissemble from their positions, walking off in separate directions all exhausted from the performance. Puck, Mike and Sam jog backstage to grab Gatorade, Quinn, Santana and Brittany go to check their make up and Kurt, Mercedes, Artie, Tina and Mike go to lounge by the stage, water bottles in hand.

He keeps her locked in his embrace from behind, pressing a kiss the the nape of her neck as she giggles in his arms, spinning around to face him. He winds his arms around her waist tighter, beaming down at her. She returns the smile, stretching up to her tip toes to plant a kiss on his waiting lips. He smiles into the kiss, tasting coconut and relishing in it, remembering earlier when she had let him pick -as always- what he felt like tasting today. After she applied it with a smile, she _totally_ let him drag her to the janitor's closet to make out.

Man, he loved her and he was a lucky son-of-a-business man.

He'd never been happier. After their grand reconciliation, he had formed a bond with the tree outside her bedroom when he snuck out the next morning without a scratch (their friendship has only grown since). He thinks his mom and Burt kind of knew that he'd been gone all night but he could see the knowing glimmer of pride in his mom's eyes when he announced that he and Rachel were stronger than ever. She also kissed his cheek while Kurt looked on smugly.

The shocked faces of their peers was incredibly refreshing and amusing when they walked in school the next day, hand-in-hand and giddy. And -if it was possible- he fell in love with her a little more when she took his face between her hands and kissed him forcefully before prancing into class while practically the whole school watched gaping, calling an 'I love you' over her shoulder. He had leered, sauntering to his homeroom, feeling on top of the world.

The Glee Club was thrilled at the reunion of Finchel, Artie claiming he knew it was going to happen, Mercedes threatening that she'd 'cut them' if she saw any PDA and the rest saying they weren't surprised (even though they could tell everyone was relieved). Mr. Schue was ecstatic as well, elated to have his leads back in harmony.

He apologized to Jackson for being such a douche and was relieved when the boy patted his back, telling him they were cool. He and Rachel are good friends with Jackson now.

Since then, they've been in absolute bliss. Their relationship grew leaps and bounds, emotionally, spiritually and physically (yah they made love...now he can barely keep her off of him. And he can't keep his hands off her either). He didn't know it was possible to be this happy.

The stress of Nationals hasn't created a burden on their relationship (nothing ever could) but has minimized their time together. With the competition a month away, Mr. Schue bumped rehearsals up to four times a week and he has baseball on their free nights. She comes to his games and they get to be together afterward, but they're both so exhausted that they only cuddle and watch a movie (not that he's complaining...it's _awesome_...anything with her is). Weekends are spent in bliss with her which make up for scarce time alone during the school week.

He deepens the kiss, cradling her cheek in his hand. She kisses him harder, telling him exactly what she wants right now by gently grazing his scalp with the fingertips of one hand while the other pulls at his hip and he's ready to sweep her off her feet and run with her to the nearest janitor's closet...

"You have an illness" Kurt calls gaining their attention. "Making out centre stage while your teammates sit mere feet away...if that doesn't tell you that you have an obsession, I don't know what will."

"Shut up" he laughs, pulling her chuckling frame tight to his chest. "Just deal with it."

"Y'all make me sick" Mercedes says in amusement.

"We barely get any alone time anymore" Rachel whines, sliding her arms around his waist and squeezing him gently. "Tell Mr. Schue...it's his fault."

"What's my fault?" Mr. Schue asks as he strides up the aisle to the stage.

"It's your fault that we're subjected to Finchel's PDA-fest" Artie says feigning annoyance. "My eyes are burning."

Mr. Schue laughs with a shrug. "Would you rather have them at each other's throats?"

The grumbled chorus of "no's" makes him guffaw as he presses a kiss to Rachel's hair, hugging her tighter.

When the rest of the club returns and Mr. Schue goes over to discuss choreography with Mike and Brittany while everyone else return to their previous activities, he showers her beaming face with kisses as she giggles musically. "Did I mention how much I love that dress?" he asks huskily, toying with the shimmying material of her costume that rests at her hip.

She laughs with a sly "maybe". He eff-ing _loves_ Mr. Schue for the new costume design. Silver, shimmying and short dresses for the girls. Rachel looks gorgeous all the time but _man _that dress is smoking...it hugs her just right.

"Seriously, baby, you're so hot...beyond words" he murmurs, kissing her again.

She responds for a moment before breaking the kiss teasingly, pecking his puckered lips once more. "Later" she breathes, the sound making him grin dazed.

"Let's run it again, guys" Mr. Schue calls, jogging back to his position at the back.

The sexy smile she sends him after she kisses him one more time makes him painfully aroused as she winks, sauntering back to her place and sashaying her hips alluringly.

It's insane how lucky he is. He makes sure he tell her everyday how thankful he is to have her in his life. And he knows that _nothing _could ever come between them again.

He'd come up with a really awesome pun about catching her and being her number one fan but he's too distracted, dreaming about what he'll do when he finally gets her alone.

Life is frigging sweet.

* * *

**AN#2: **THANKS AGAIN! REVIEW KINDLY! LOVE TO ALL!


End file.
